


Gide Me Home

by Blankrose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankrose/pseuds/Blankrose
Summary: Just a one shot of my inquisitor erwin and her wolf.





	Gide Me Home

Beginnings  
The difference between the two elves staring into each other eyes and the mix of people ranging form the qunari to the drarfs, and just about everything in between standing behind the small framed muscular women with only one arm, clutching her staff in her right hand. It drops to the ground with a thump, everyone behind her who is fight stance ready to take on any foe are confused with their leaders actions. Her slow steps forward up the ruined stairs admits the damage of what once was fills the empty air. She approaches the bald elf all in gold armor, covered in wolf pelts. A fiting clothing choice after she found out who he really was, a man of old tale, strong, powerful and proud of who he is. She could see under his make of doubt and pain, that’s the man she knows, her solas.

“I see we meet again Vhenan” his voice emitting a proud tone of nostalgia to her ears.

“solas, come home with me, you don’t have to do this” she extends her hand to him, as if not able to reach for  
something on the top shelf in desperation.

“please Vhenan, it pains me to see your eyes like this” 

“you don’t understand, I’ll show you the beauty in my world, our world” 

“no Vhenan, it is you who dose not understand this is for my people, elvhenan needs to be restored for my people”  
“and destroying the entire world is the only way to do it, solas I believe you, I’m next to become keeper, we can restore even culture to how it should be celebrated together” her words face no hesitation, she once again extends her hand to him slowly walking forwards.

“but your people are stubborn Vhenan, they won't-" he's interrupted by her.  
“yes they will, because in your own words, ‘if the dalish raised me, they must be doing something right” she's only steps away from him now, words matter now.

“how can you be certain” solas's voice is worried and panicked as he turns around to fully face her.  
“I’m the inquisitor solas, if there’s anyone to listen to, it’s not me, but I’m willing to do what’s necessary to change our way of life, my arm is prof of that” her words grow urgent as she meets with his face, close enough to kiss.

“Vhenan” his words are simple, but clear, and she understands what he means. He lifts the right side of her head at her chin, slowly cuping her face in his hand. She stares into in light charcoal gray eyes placing her hand on his, sinking in to his warm touch he pulls her closer to him by grasping her waist, Gently he kisses her. “Ar math ma, vhenan, gide me home.”


End file.
